La boda corregida
by Lagbi Cullen
Summary: bella se va a casar un año despues que edward su novio de toda la vida la abandono pero ella no sabe que el no esta dispuesta a dejarla ir.. basada en la cancion de aventura


Edward POV

Yo me opongo

Mi voz resonó en toda la iglesia y todo el mundo se dio vuleta para ver quien había interumpido la boda..

Quien te ama como yo cosita linda

ay Dios

si te casas te llevaras mi vida

es como un fin de una novela

nuestra historia la mas bella

dime que esta ceremonia es una pesadilla

La verdad no podía creer cuando emmett me dijo que bella se casaba pensé que era una joda de mal gusto que el sabe hacer y desde que confirme que era cierto mi cabeza no puede aceptar que bella se casaba con otro hombre que ella seria de otro…

un momento padre no permita

esto es absurdo es un error

ponga pausa a esta boda

ya le explico mi motivo y quien soy yo

no podía dejar que mi angel se casara no asi como asi iba a luchar por ella por que ella era mi todo yo sin ella no vivía

y que me escuche ese estúpido en el altar y el público

voy a contar la historia de un gran amor

cuando mire a Jacob parado ahí donde debería estar yo por que era ese mi lugar vi todo rojo pero el iba a saber a quien ama ella, el iba a saber que fue el clavo para intentar olvidarme por que se que aun no me ha olvidado

hace un año que rompimos

como locos nos quisimos

los dos compartimos un corazón

mas hoy se casa para intentar borrarme

sabia que la razón de todo esta farsa era para borrarme de su cabeza para poder olvidar mi amor, mis besos, mis abrazos, mis caricias

hace un año que estoy sin mi angel y me sigue doliendo como mil demonios y se que a ella también le duele no estar conmigo

(y ven aca... y qué de este loco?)

shhh, no opine por favor

hoy no renuncio a su abandono

y vengo dispuesto a todo

mi ídolo Romeo lucho por amor

un soldado es un héroe aunque muere en la guerra

no salgo de esta iglesia si no es junto con ella

estaba dispuesto a dar todo por mi angel hasta la vida

si tenia que luchar con el perro lo haría y con gusto

por que justo en este momento me estaba jugando todo.. me estaba jugando mi razón de ser

Quién te ama como yo cosita linda

ay Dios

si te casas te llevarás mi vida

es como un fin de una novela

nuestra historia la mas bella

dime que esta ceremonia, es una pesadilla

ella lloraba sus ojos me miraban con temor dolor y amor aunque ha pasado un año sigo viendo por esos pozos chocolate el alma pura de mi bella y se que esto le dolia pero era necesario por que mas le doliera estar con alguien a quien no ama

mi amor por Dios recapacita

recordemos nuestras vidas

cuando niños, aquel domingo nos dimos el primer besito

hicimos un pacto de palabra

tenia que recapacitar estaba cometiendo el peor de su vida estaba dispuesta a pasar el resto de su vida con un hombre que no ama y con el que nunca podrá ser feliz

ella tenia que ver que yo era el hombre de su vida y su primer amor desde niños nos enamoramos éramos inseparables desde pequeños ya que nuestras madres eran muy amigas y vecinas.. por que yo no era solo su amante era su amigo y confidente

y yo te amo y tu me amas

(yo te amo y tu me amas)

y aunque venga el fin del mundo

ni la muerte nos separa

sabia que ella me amaba como yo a ella y que si el mundo terminara ahora no importaría seguiría luchando por estar a su lado y estaba seguro que vencería

y esas madrugadas que escalé por tu ventana

tu perrito me ladraba, y tu padre levantaba

no contaban con la astucia nunca me agarraban

tu madre buscando el ruido y yo debajo de tu cama

Como olvidar todas las noches que escalaba por su ventana solo para dormir con ella o para no dormir exclusivamente recuerdo que emmett swan mi mejor amigo decía que estaba loco por que según el era muy valiente entrar a la casa del jefe de policía local por que sabía que si me descubría con su hija yo no tendría mis hijos

como olvidar ese colegio

donde estudie tu cuerpo

en el baño, piso cuatro

todos los días dos y cuarto

como olvidar el instituto todas las veces que te hice mia en "nuestro lugar" como habíamos llamado al salón vacío que estaba apartado de los demás edificios

no es lo mismo hacer el sexo, que te hagan el amor

tu almohada fue testigos de las noches de pasión

tu perdías el control

y hasta te exito con mi voz

por que no había hombre que la hubiera poseído como yo lo hice que la allá hecho sentir lo que yo le hice sentir que la llevara al cielo con sus manos

tus días amargos remedié con una llamada

mi amor no te abandoné

mi viaje fue muy necesario

y la carta que te envié no la recibiste, mira el daño

yo no la había abandonado como ella pensaba yo tuve que viajar de emergencia iluso fui al encargarle a tania la cosa mas importante de mi vida…

flash

- TANIA!-grite con todas mis fuerzas la nombrada se dio vuelta sorprendida con una gran sonrisa en el rostros

- ediie!

Aunque odiaba ese apodo no estaba con el tiempo suficiente para corregirla

- tania necesito un favor entrégale esta carta a bella. Me voy yo y mi familia nos mudamos de emergencia por un par de temporadas a Londres con mi abuelo me necesita en su casa de campo y no se si me podre comunicar con ella desde alla y mi vuelo sale en 2 horas

- claro Eddie yo le entrego esto ten plena confianza en mi

Lo que nunca pensé que tania seria capas de no entregársela para qe bella pensara que la había abandonado

Fin flash

quién te ama como yo cosita linda

y ahora me dirijo al insufisiente de poca cosa

y asi te atreves a comparate conmigo

quién te da los títulos de una mujer ajena

al César lo de César, dime quién maldita sea

pero ahora lo que mas me interesaba era dejarle bien claro al chucho quien era el dueño del corazón de bella quien se creía para tener la ilusión de poseer a tal angel y además ya tenia dueño

yo conozco sus defectos

sus más íntimos secretos

el sabia quien era yo y lo que era en la vida de bella lo supe cuando vi su cara al entrar a la iglesia el sabia que yo tenia razon

te daré de hombre a hombre un chance para hablar

qué pasa no dices nada

nunca la harás feliz

tu futura esposa llora, lágrimas por mí

no podía hablar ya que todo lo había dicho yo sabia que las lagrimas que bella derramaba no eran por que se había arruinado su boda sino el hecho de verme de nuevo sabia que eran lagrimas de tristeza al recordar que la había abandonado pero también de felicidad de saber que no la había abandonado por no amarla sino por un mal entendido

por qué lloras?

porqué sabes que digo la verdad

ahh?

la única verdad que tu conoces

la verdad que muchos en esta boda también recuerdan

se sientan a presenciar este teatro

dramatizado por una hipócrita y un payaso

si tú eres la actriz de esta obra ridícula

por que todo el pueblo de forks sabia nuestra historia ello había visto con sus propios ojos los años que yo y bella llevábamos juntos

levanta la cabeza, mírame, mírame, mírame cuando te hablo

yo que te vi reír, te vi llorar

yo que viví a tu lado los mejores y peores capítulos

de nuestra novela de nuestra historia

a tu protagonista le pagas con este final

Habla di algo sabes que no miento

Edward – dijo con vos temblosa

Me amas? – pregunte aunque sabia la respuesta

Respuesta que no recibí por que bella se lanzo a mis brazos y me beso como nunca antes

Sentir sus labios sobres los míos fue el paraíso mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia a lo que se sentía sentir sus labios y su calor sentirla entre mis brazos el aire nos hizo falta y nos separamos para respirar

Edward?

Si mi amor

Te casas conmigo?

Mi respuesta fue un beso apasionado la iglesia aclamo con aplausos me separe de ella y me di vuelta para hablar con el padre

Le dije que no saldría de esta iglesia sin esta mujer a mi lado

A lo que el padre sonrio y comenzó la ceremonia….


End file.
